Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 018
"An Unknown Enemy!" ' is the eighteenth chapter of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga)|''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga]]. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the March 2017 issue of V Jump, released on January 21, 2017, and in English in the January 23, 2017 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Through Reiji appeared to removed his opponent's ability to Pendulum Summon, Yuya reveals that he can bypass this with Overscale Pendulum and summons "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon". Reiji manages to use "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace's" effect to keep it being destroyed once for a turn, Yuya attempting to reason with Reiji to let him prove his father's innocence and that Genesis Omega Dragon is controlled by another. But Reiji reveals that they are being watched by a camera sphere that Yuya just noticed as Ren appears. Yuto and Yuri informing Yuya of the figure's identity. Explaining the G.O.D. card is possessed by his mistress Eve, Ren explains that he has come for the Adam Factor which both Yuya and Reiji possess so the power can awaken the card's full potential. But before the confrontation escalates, the cavern begins to collapse from the strain caused by Yuya and Reiji's duel. After Ren falls back while promising to duel them and Yugo another time, Yuya and Reiji escape the collapsing cave on their Duel Monsters just as Yuzu, Shingo, and Shun were about to check in on them. Though Yuya attempts to talk Reiji into an alliance against their common enemy, Reiji refuses and leaves with the intent to defeat the mysterious faction on his own. Meanwhile, coming to from a dream about his sister, Sora awakens on a hospital bed with a doctor inspecting him as Ren arrives and proclaims that the battle for G.O.D. has truly begun. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba '''Turn 7: Yuya Since Yuya has a monster in his Pendulum Zone and an "Odd-Eyes" monster in his Extra Deck, he performs an Overscale Pendulum and Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand regardless of his Pendulum Scales. "Phantasma" attacks "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace", with the latter's effect activating, making its ATK double the ATK of "Phantasma" ("Zero Laplace": 0 → 6000 ATK). However, the effect of "Phantasma" activates as well, reducing the ATK of "Zero Laplace" by 1000 for each Pendulum Monster in Yuya's Extra Deck upon its attack; "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and three copies of "Performapal Card Gardna" are currently in Yuya's Extra Deck, so the ATK of "Zero Laplace" is decreased by 5000 ("Zero Laplace": 6000 → 1000 ATK). The attack continues, but Reiji activates the other effect of "Zero Laplace", preventing its own destruction as well as reducing the battle damage to Reiji to zero. Turn 8: Reiji Reiji plays a new card on his Duel Disk, which reveals Eve's camera-like device. Ren then shows up, interrupting the Duel, which ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.